How to Room with a Guy
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: Two teenagers, one room, and occasional parental guidance. Ally writes a list of rules to follow when rooming with a guy. Follow Ally, Austin, and their friends as they navigate their way through senior year, teenage life, music, love and relationships. With some kissing and jealous all mixed in between. Coming September 6th, 2014
1. Trailer

**How to Room with a Guy**

Coming September 6th, 2014

_Ten Chapters + 1 Bonus Chapter_

**By: Call Moi Crazy**


	2. Teaser 1

**Teaser #1**

* * *

That's right. I was sharing a room with Austin Moon.

My music-loving, always joking, run-with-no-shirt-on-everyday best friend.

Oh Lord _freaking _Jesus.

Did I mention the no shirt thing yet?

Because everyday he's all sweaty and shirtless and . . .

_Shirtless._

* * *

Nodding my head in tune with the music, I let him walk away, his arm brushing lightly against me, a tingling feeling running up my arm and all the way through my toes.

I turned, heading to where I left a pile of stuff on his bed, and grabbing my laptop.

Looking up, the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and I could see the outlined figure of my best friend through the crack, pulling off his running shorts.


	3. Teaser 2

**Teaser #2**

* * *

Just as I walked out, I crashed into a chest, propelling myself backwards until my back slammed the door shut, the person's hands on either side of my head.

"Austin?" I asked, my voice squeaking slightly.

"That's right, Baby, say my name." His breath was warm against my neck, sending shivers down my spine and making me twist my body closer to his for warmth.

"Austin, what are you doing?"


	4. Teaser 3

**Teaser #3**

* * *

Of course, we spent most of our time together, constantly hanging out and crashing at one of our houses, so we usually had whatever music we wanted anyway.

And if we didn't, well, we'd go get it.

"Uh, the one from the 1960s?" I asked, calling out from the bathroom as I walked back into it.

"Yeah. I forget what their name was but they had like a monkey and, uh, a giraffe maybe, on the album cover."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. You want to leave in 20?" I heard his murmur of agreement just as the crackling sound of the record player filled his room.


	5. Teaser 4

**Teaser #4**

* * *

I pictured my blonde haired, brown eyed roommate, his head trailing kisses across my neck, heading down to the hem of my shirt, pushing farther.

"Austin," I breathed out, and Dallas pulled away with a confused look on his face.

Before I could even begin to explain and try to justify that I was thinking about my best friend while making out with another guy, a angry voice called out from the door way.

"What the hell?"


	6. Teaser 5

**Teaser #5**

* * *

A genuine smile spread across his face as I took the CD from his hands, popping it into our boom box.

As we listened, we stayed very into the music, not really talking just enjoying the lyrics and melodies on the CD.

But I turned, to Austin, asking, "What do you think we are?"


	7. Teaser 6

**Teaser #6**

* * *

"Don't," he said, trailing his eyes down to my lips. "Don't over think anything, Als."

"But," I started, not finished as his hand trailed lower, over the curve of my side, tickling me.

In order to stop myself from squeaking or making some other weird noise, I bit my lip.

I watched as his brown eyes seemed to turn even darker, even in the darkness of the night.


	8. Teaser 7

**Teaser #7**

* * *

"You look beautiful, Ally," he told me, sincerity in his voice.

I loved that he called me beautiful and not hot.

It wasn't his usually flirty self, it was genuine and sweet, and had my heart flipping around inside my chest.

The rosy red color of a blush covered my cheeks as I thanked him, moving to go around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stopping me in my tracks.


	9. Teaser 8

**Teaser #8**

* * *

After a while, he spoke.

"So if my parents weren't here . . ." he trailed off, hoping I would fill him in, but I didn't say anything.

I just sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, teeth grazing the pink, plump curve of it.


	10. Teaser 9

**Teaser #9**

* * *

"Austin," I asked quietly as we worked on catching our breath.

He had moved us to sit down on the bed, our legs brushing up against each others.

I leaned back until my back hit the soft surface, waiting as he did it to before turning to look into his eyes.

"We tell each other everything, right?"

He smiled at me. "Everything."

"I have to tell you something."


	11. Teaser 10

**Teaser #10**

* * *

And I smiled back at him, answering without even thinking.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 1

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What do you mean?"

My mom gave me a sad smile, "We have to go to Massachusetts for a little while, Sweetheart. My sister, your aunt, she's really sick, Ally. I want to spend her last days she has with her."

I looked into my mother's eyes, glancing towards my dad before looking back.

"How long will you be gone?" My voice was quiet, a whisper into the night.

"I don't know, Honey, the doctors say she has less than a month, but it could be more, or it could be less."

Biting my lip, I knew my mom was stressed and didn't need me complaining. So instead, I simply asked "where am I staying?"

* * *

"Oh, Honey, I'm so excited you're here! I get to have a daughter for a little while." Mrs. Moon had been the perfect lady, smiling sympathetically at my mother and giving her reassuring words as my parents dropped me off.

As soon as they had left for the airport, however, the act drop, and excitement filed it's place.

I smiled back at her awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"So, I'm sorry about your rooming situation, but I don't really have anywhere else to put you. Mike's friend is here for a few days and of course, the master is always taken. And I couldn't let you sleep on the coach, now could I?"

I smiled back at her, forced of course, but a smile none-the-less.

"It's not problem. Thanks again for having me."

"Now, Ally Dear, you're going to be here for quite a significant amount of time. We can't have you apologizing forever. That stops now. I get it, but it is my pleasure."

Instead of arguing farther, I just let her lead me into the house.

"Now I wasn't sure if you'd want to sleep in the bed although I did wash the sheets but I told Austin that it was your choice. The bed or the blow-up. He should be home soon enough if you want to wait for him. Or I can help you unpack."

"It's no problem, I can do it." She smiled, leaving me in his room.

That's right. I was sharing a room with Austin Moon.

My music-loving, always joking, run-with-no-shirt-on-everyday best friend.

Oh Lord _freaking _Jesus.

Did I mention the no shirt thing yet?

Because everyday he's all sweaty and shirtless and . . .

_Shirtless. _

* * *

Through the open door, I could here Mimi talking on the phone just down the hall as I unpacked.

"Oh I know there only 17, Mary, but they're best friends. If they haven't done it yet, I don't think they ever will." She paused for a moment, letting Mary speak, I'm guessing. "Well of course, but hormones are strongest during puberty, and they survived that . . . I guess Ally won't be the girl that maries my son like Penny and I always thought."

I tuned her out, even as she continued, wrapping up the end of my unpacking.

I left some bathroom stuff in my bag, deciding to bring that in when I needed to so I wouldn't have to deal with figuring out where I would keep it until it was absolutely necessary.

I stood up from the floor, rolling my neck and letting it crack.

A throat clear behind me, and I turned, taking in the sight of my sweating, shirtless, idiotic best friend.

A smirk was plastered on his face.

"I have the best mom ever," he told me, glancing up and down quickly, letting his eyes slink across my body.

I raised an eyebrow, "why exactly?"

"She gave me a girl to sleep in my bed."

I rolled my eyes, laughing only slightly at him.

He smirked again, starring into my eyes and winking.

Ignoring his usual, flirting behavior, I pushed his shoulder, heading over to his music stash and grabbing one of my favorites.

As the music started playing, Austin came up beside me, bobbing his head.

"I'm taking a shower," he told me, pulling his head backwards toward the bathroom door inside of his room. "I think dinner will be just about done when I come back."

Nodding my head in tune with the music, I let him walk away, his arm brushing lightly against me, a tingling feeling running up my arm and all the way through my toes.

I turned, heading to where I left a pile of stuff on his bed, and grabbing my laptop.

Looking up, the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and I could see the outlined figure of my best friend through the crack, pulling off his running shorts.

Seeing and not seeing at the same time.

I sighed, settling down to power up my computer.

Typing down on my computer's keyboard as Word Documents opened up, I wrote . . .

Because I'm living with my best friend for about a month . . .

**How to Room with a Guy**

By Ally Dawson

Rule #1 . . .

* * *

Next Chapter: The first two rules which involve no clothes and Austin getting a hold of something that's Ally's . . .

* * *

**a/n: Guys, it's here. Woah. **

**Next chapters are longer. Chapter 1 out of 10, check. Review goal at the end!**

**Hey Guys! My newest story. Let me know what you think. I know some of you have been waiting for forever and a year. **

**So, this is technically roughly edited, meaning I read it a few times and made some changes, but there could still be more mistakes. I'm not perfect. So sorry about that. And, as a warning, I don't usually edit my chapters at all . . . but I will try my best. However, with that being said, you _do not _need to leave me reviews telling me where the mistakes are, I can point them out myself, I just don't usually have time to do it before posting the chapter, and I don't usually go back and fix them. If that bugs you, pleased don't continued reading or keep comments to yourself. Thanks. :)**

**Also, I didn't ever get a chance to respond to the last teaser's reviews, but I read them all, and you are all beautiful, school just was so busy, but I'll answer this time around, I promise. :)**

**Updates every Saturday. For Friday . . . review goal: 10 reviews**

**-Love, Katie**


	13. Chapter 2

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 2

* * *

_Rule #1: Always Remember your Clothes When you Take a Shower_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"I'm just saying, it's like he _wanted _the spit ball thrown at him."

I rolled my eyes at Austin, dropping my bag next to his before hoping onto the bed.

He jumped up after me, forcing me to fall back onto the bed with him on top of me.

Laughing, I pushed him off, sitting up slightly as he rolled off of me.

"This is awesome. It's like summer. We never have to stop hanging out."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Right. Awesome."

He glared, poking me in the side and proceeding to tickle me until I gave up, surrendering to him.

"Alright, fine! I give up! It's awesome."

Austin smiled, and stood up with a proud smirk, hitting a button on his phone, which was connected to a speaker system, and playing some music.

Who would have figured that we would have music constantly playing between the two of us.

"Want to go on my run with me today?"

"Austin, I don't run."

"It's not the long one," he protested, that cute pout on his face.

"How long," I asked slowly, not quite giving in yet.

"6 miles."

"Um, no, Austin." I told him, giving my best are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. "That is _not _a short run."

The blonde headed boy just smirked at me, like he knew it already and he just wanted to get under my skin.

I got up, changing the song before heading into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Um, Austin?" I asked, poking my head out of the bathroom door, my towel clutched tightly in one hand as I held the door steady with the other.

Looking around, I didn't see him anywhere, so I headed out into the room.

Just as I walked out, I crashed into a chest, propelling myself backwards until my back slammed the door shut, the person's hands on either side of my head.

"Austin?" I asked, my voice squeaking slightly.

"That's right, Baby, say my name." His breath was warm against my neck, sending shivers down my spine and making me twist my body closer to his for warmth.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

His hips moved in a quick circle and my mind blanked for a second, as I pressed up against him.

He growled, placing my hands in one of his, up above my head.

His eyes glanced at my lips, before locking with mine. He was a breath away, just a small movement forward and our lips would be touching. His head started to lean, coming closer towards mine.

Just another little bit.

"Austin!"

His left hand made a fist against the door, the other dropping his grip on my wrists.

For a moment he didn't move, staring above my head, his jaw tight.

After a minute or so of silence, and hearing his mother's encroaching footsteps, he yelled back to her, "What, Mom?"

He stepped back just as Mimi opened the door.

She looked at my towel clad body, and at where he son was before raising an eyebrow.

Austin took another step backwards, turning to face his mother a little more.

"I hid behind the door to scar Als when she came out and it turns out she forgot her clothes."

Her smile seemed to falter a little, but she brought it back up, telling her son, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out tonight with your father and some of our friends. We probably won't be home until late."

"Okay, Mom." Mimi shut the door, behind her and I starred at Austin from where I stood against the door.

"I was just, uh, kidding around," he told me, rubbing the back of his neck, "uh, earlier."

"Right, yeah, I get it. Funny."

He nodded, looking at me longer. Biting at my lip, he turned, grabbing headphones and heading out for his run with a small nod.

* * *

_Rule #2: Never Leave Your Phone Alone Somewhere_

* * *

"Hey, Austin, I got the popcorn."

I sat down beside him on the couch, watching as he dropped his phone and it bounced a few times before settling next to my leg.

"Hey? Is that my phone?"

I looked at the blonde next to me, who was sporting a sheepish smile. He bit his lip, looking from me to my phone and back up again, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oops?"

Rolling my eyes, I picked up the device, glancing at the screen as it lighted up.

'_Sorry, Als. I promise I didn't do anything too bad.' -#YourOneAndOnly_

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth to keep from laughing.

Looking up at my idiot of a best friend, his attention was focused downward until he appeared to snap himself back into reality.

Smiling at me, he reached for a piece of popcorn, throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side as the movie began to play.

I guess it really wasn't that bad if all he did was change his contact name.

Besides, I couldn't keep the smile off my face long enough to even pretend to be mad at him as we watched in silence.

It was just too hard.

* * *

Next Chapter: Something will Ally's underwear and finding something of Austin's that Ally never needed to see . . .

* * *

**a/n: Usually one of the rules in a chapter is just short and funny. **

**I replied to all the guest, but fanfiction deleted it by accident! Sorry. I'll get to you guys next time! I promise!**

**Suggestion**** _Love it! Will u be able to update twice a week? Like Monday and Friday? It's just tht once a week seems to long_ Sorry. No. I need time to work on my next story, and I think once a week is reasonable. Sorry if you don't feel the same way. Thanks for the review. :) **

**And I just want to say, because a lot of the guests were wondering, I posted the teasers again because people that reviewed before cannot review on the same "chapter" again even though it has different content. Hope this makes sense. **

**Update Saturday. Friday update . . . 30 reviews. **


	14. Chapter 3

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 3

* * *

_Rule #3: Never leave your underwear around_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, Ally?"

"Yeah?" I called back, rubbing a towel over my wet hair as I stuck my head out of the bathroom door.

"Can we go to the vinyl store today? I want to get that record we were looking at last time," Austin said, turning his body slightly to face me from where our two vinyl collections were stored in his room.

Austin and I shared all our music, from vinyls to CDs, we even used the same iTunes account.

So when Austin bought a record, I in turn, was buying a record. I mean, only technically.

And since we were living together, this seemed to be even more helpful since all our music was easily at the other's hand.

Of course, we spent most of our time together, constantly hanging out and crashing at one of our houses, so we usually had whatever music we wanted anyway.

And if we didn't, well, we'd go get it.

"Uh, the one from the 1960s?" I asked, calling out from the bathroom as I walked back into it.

"Yeah. I forget what their name was but they had like a monkey and, uh, a giraffe maybe, on the album cover."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. You want to leave in 20?" I heard his murmur of agreement just as the crackling sound of the record player filled his room.

I was doing my hair, letting a blow dryer run through it before I curled it, my highlighted locks turning towards my face, when I remember, I needed to charge my laptop.

I was up last night writing on it.

At first it was a big adjustment, going from writing with a pen in my book, to typing on a laptop, but I had filed up the pages of my notebook a little while ago, and no other one I tried to start, felt the same.

But my laptop seemed to be holding up just fine, although it seemed a little less permanent for some reason and I still prefer to write my songs down on paper before transferring it.

I walked out of the bathroom, the top layer of my hair clipped on top of my head, the other hanging around the sides of my face, either curled or waiting to be.

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw Austin.

He sat on the very edge of his bed, holding a small piece of black lace and twirling it around his fingers.

His face showed a handful of emotions, from disbelieve to proud, and all the way from angry to whatever emotion came when he felt like smirking, teasing, I guess.

I raised one eyebrow up, ready to ask him what it was when the material dropped down a little, it shape filling out.

"Austin," I gasped, horror and embarrassment flooding my face as I hurried forward, trying to grab the offending garment. "Why do you have my underwear?"

That prayerful, flirty smirk spread across his face as he looked towards me, "Black lace, Als? Really? Didn't know you could be any hotter."

My face flushed as he winked, and I grabbed the panties before he could do anything to share this moment with everyone, like take a picture.

Running back towards the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me, letting my back fall against it only after I heard the click of the lock.

Taking the delicate item, I dropped it into the small pocket inside Austin's laundry basket, trying to force the embarrassment off of my face, although I could still feel the heat that had risen to my cheeks.

* * *

_Rule #4 : Never look under their bed_

* * *

"Hey, Austin?" I called, my hand on the handle of his, our, bedroom. "Have you seen my blue and white headphones.

I got a grunt in response.

"Austin!"

I heard another grunt and a clunk of a heavy hand weight being set down, "I don't know. The floor?"

Ignoring the questioning tone in his voice, I decided that was going to be the best I would get from him and headed into our room to search.

I looked around my suitcase, flipping it open and over before shoving it back in its corner.

I looked around the music station we had going and the electric piano that was currently in his room.

His mom said it was to make me feel welcome, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to leave when I was finally gone either.

Finally, deciding it could only be under the bed, I got down on my hands and knees, lifting up the blankets and covering that hid what was underneath.

Reaching blindly probably wasn't my best idea, but I was too lazy to get up and get my phone for some light.

The first thing I pulled out was a bottle of lotion. Plain, white, unscented lotion. Raising my eyebrows slightly, I shrugged it off. I guess it could be more weird.

I pulled out an old Nintendo game played thing next. Whatever they are called.

Followed by an old package of gummy worms.

I reached around after that, not finding much of anything to grab onto and just as I was about to actually go get a flashlight to make sure, my hands fell upon something with a shinny surface.

I pulled it out, looking at the cover of a magazine.

My head swirled, why did Austin have a magazine under his bed and -

I dropped the magazine, and watched it hit the ground before shoving it and everything back under the bed and hoping up like I was burned.

Magazines, lotion, oh god. Austin. In his bed doing . . . That. I, ew. Oh god. I can't. Ugh. Ew. -

"Ally! I found them!"

Using Austin's call as an excuse to forget that happening, I placed my back against the door before taking deep breaths and heading downstairs.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ally makes a mistake and thinks get a little tense in the room.

* * *

**a/n: I wrote this chapter one night at like 12 a.m. when I lost a spider in my room. Strange motivation not to go to bed. Weird. #IHATESPIDERS**

**i don't know if people are confused by ****the line below or if people just didn't see my ****last update, but I will always update on SATURDAY unless you guys meet the review goal (this chapter is 20: so 20 reviews and chapter ****4 is updated on FRIDAY) Does this make sense or are we still lost?**

**Update Saturday. Friday update . . . 20 reviews. **


	15. Chapter 4

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 4

* * *

_Rule #5: Don't wait up for them when they go on dates_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"No! Taylor! How could you do that to her? What is wrong with you! She loves you! Taylor!"

My rant about the book I was reading was cut short as I heard the purr of Austin's car pulling into the driveway.

It was around 1 or 2 a.m. on a Saturday night, and although technically his curfew ended at 12:30 on weekends, Mike and Mimi went to a mattress convention this morning and wouldn't be back until, well, I guess, technically, early today.

I was sitting here reading, waiting for him to come back.

Lame, but it was quite boring here by myself and I love reading.

I stood up as I heard the twist of a key, heading towards the door to greet Austin.

It flew open and he stumbled in, a blonde girl attached to his lips.

"Oh," I spoke in pure surprise.

The two broke away and the girl shot me a hard glare as Austin blinked, a little confused.

"I'm so sorry," I said, standing frozen in my spot.

As Austin spoke to the girl, and she eventually left, I didn't move from my place. I couldn't move from my spot.

It was like a was literally stuck here.

But Austin snapped his fingers in my face and I snapped back to reality, ignoring the heavy feeling in my heart.

"I didn't know you were bringing her here, I'm sorry, I thought you would come back alone, I didn't realize, I -"

Austin cut of my stutter by placing a finger against my lips and whispering a "shhh."

I bit my lip, trying really hard not to reach for my hair in attempt to chew away my embarrassment.

"It's chill, Ally. We made out the whole date anyway."

I blushed, looking away from my best friend and turning towards the stairs.

"Well, uh, I'm going to go to bed. Uh, night?" Ignoring the high pitched squeak in my voice, I climbed the stair, letting the darkness of his room cover my flushed face and heavy heart even as he came into the room and climbed into bed next to me.

"Ally?" he whispered, his breath fanning out across my face gently, "are you awake?"

I mumbled in response, not really feeling like talking very much.

"Als."

I heard him, but his voice was starting to float in and out of my head.

"I think I have to tell you something." When I didn't reply, I guess he went on, "but, uh, I'm not sure if it's true or not."

He waited, a long, awkward pause causing a silence to come about the room. Although his statements had peaked my interested, I was too tired and mentally exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Drifting off, the last words I heard were "I don't want to tell you if it's not true, but the more days that past, the more sure I am."

I never got to hear what he wanted to tell me.

I don't even know if this was him truly wanting to tell me, or him trying to figure out how to tell me while he thought I couldn't hear.

Either way, I was asleep before he got to anything life changing.

And I really hope it wasn't anything life changing that he was keeping from me.

* * *

_Rule # 6: Never bring a boy into their room_

* * *

"It's fine, Dallas, I promise. Austin is hanging out with Dez for the night."

Dallas starred at me, not really wanting to enter into the Moon's house.

I continued on, "and Mike and Mimi went out on a date, and are staying in a hotel to celebrate their anniversary. No one's here."

Dallas bit his lip, making me realize why I was so frustrated in the first place, and he still made no move to enter.

"Do you not want to make out with me?" It was bold, and totally unlike me to ask him that, but our date had been going great, and it wasn't our first one. We had been occasionally going on dates for the past 4 months, and there had been plenty of making out in parked cars, so why not in my house.

Well, it wasn't my house, it was the Moon's, but for right now it was where I was staying, and I just wanted Dallas to come inside with me. The seats of his car were just getting annoying.

"What?" He looked at me, clear shock on his face, "I, uh, um, of course I do!" He started off stuttering, before exclaiming his answer, seeing my unhappy face.

"Then lets go."

Without another word, I turned walking into the house and towards the family room.

Dallas trailed behind me like a lost puppy, following close in order to get his treat.

As soon as we reached the couch, I pushed him down, letting my legs straddle his waist, and pressing my lips against his.

After a few moments of kissing, Dallas stopped being to carefully, finally taking come control as he pressed me back against the couch.

It became more heated as tongues and hands were added and as he started to trail kisses down my neck, I gasped out, "upstairs."

Obeying, Dallas picked me up and brought me up stairs, somehow finding his own way toward Austin's room.

Austin.

I pictured my blonde haired, brown eyed roommate, his head trailing kisses across my neck, heading down to the hem of my shirt, pushing farther.

"Austin," I breathed out, and Dallas pulled away with a confused look on his face.

Before I could even begin to explain and try to justify that I was thinking about my best friend while making out with another guy, a angry voice called out from the door way.

"What the hell?"

Austin.

* * *

Next Chapter: The tension's got to get out someway . . . and someone gets a little pissy.

* * *

**a/n: Uh. It got a little heated. With Dallas. Gross. Sorry about that. Makes for a better story though don't you think. #teamdally or #teamaustinandally ? Austin and Ally, obviously. Although, Dally is a really cute name . . .**

**Guest: _Awesome! Can't wait for more. _Thanks. I'm glad. :)**

**Guest: _This fanfic is so interesting, I started reading it and I can't wait for the updates! _Thanks. I'm so glad people are liking this story so far. **

**Guest: _Great! Can't wait for the next update! _Thanks. :)**

**Guest: _Chapter was perfect! Funny too! :) _Thanks. I try to add some humor if I can. **

**Guest: _I don't understand any of this story? One second there talking about records the next ally's looking under his bed. I thought you had all these chapter already written yet you just wrote it last night. It's all shit. _Um. I don't understand a lot of this review, so I'm going to try my best, going in order. There is a page break between the records and ally looking under is bed, that's what that faint line thing is. It means that the time is changing, or the scene is changing if that makes more sense to you. I have already written all these chapters, the A/N talking about the spider was from when I finished writing the chapter in the summer, sorry if that didn't make sense to you. I wrote most of the A/N (besides guest reviews and review goals, and sometimes other things) when I wrote the chapters a while ago too. Sorry. That was my bad. I hope this helps . . . and I really don't understand the last part. If you're talking about my writing maybe you shouldn't read . . . I don't know. I'm confused. Thanks for the review. **

**Guest: _I love this story and I'm ready for the next chapter! :D _Here it is, haha. **

**Guest: _Great! Update soon _Thanks. Here's the next update. :)**

**Guest: _Interesting! Austin taking Ally's panties was hilarious!_ Thanks. I'm glad you think so. **

**Rachel711: _I do believe things are getting a little awkward between Austin and ally. Love this story. _Thanks. I don't know if I'd say awkward, but something is getting between them.**

**Guest: _Sounds like you're only doing this for reviews. _I'm not. At least not in the way I assume you are suggesting. I do want reviews, yes, but not because I want to be the most reviewed story or whatever else you think. I want reviews because as a writer, I would like feedback to improve. And also, I do the review goals because I know I don't like waiting for a chapter longer than I have to, and I understand that, so I just do them sort of for fun, and to hopefully get more feedback on what I can do to change as a writer. I hope this makes more sense. **

**So, for the review goal, can you guys also tell me if you like this or not, because I think from the guest review above that some of you might not. Let me know, I may or may not be discontinuing it if you guys don't. I'm also changing the days because I think this works better. Sorry about that. Update _SUNDAY_. _SATURDAY_ update . . . 24 reviews. **

**Love You Guys. :)**


	16. Chapter 5

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Rule #7: Don't ask them for guy advice_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, my teeth pulling gently at the skin as I stood in the open doorway of Austin's room.

Knocking lightly, he looked up at me before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

Unpleased, I cleared my throat and asked, "May I come in?"

He looked up at my again, a small hint of a smirk on his face, "it's your room too, Ally."

I let my teeth dig deeper into my bottom lip to stop myself from somewhat swooning at his words.

"Well, not really, but thank you."

He flashed me a dazzling smile before grabbing the CD that freshly popped out of his laptop.

"I just made _the _best mix-tape _ever_." Austin told me, a proud look on his face.

I smiled back at him while still trying to keep my hopes at bay. "So we're good?"

His smile fell a little, and he bit his lip, looking me up and down quickly, "yeah, you, uh, promised not to, uh, um, do . . . _that _in my room again, so were cool. Good. Whatever."

I smiled at him, knowing that sometimes words were hard for him to come up with, and as a lyric girl, I always loved the way he finally got across what he meant. It seemed like the reason he had a hard time was because he was always searching for the perfect word, instead of just going with the first one that came to mind, and it made his sentences just that much better.

"Great, because I couldn't do this without you."

A genuine smile spread across his face as I took the CD from his hands, popping it into our boom box.

As we listened, we stayed very into the music, not really talking just enjoying the lyrics and melodies on the CD.

But I turned, to Austin, asking, "What do you think we are?"

Already regretting even asking, I took in his shocked face and the way his lips moved as if wanting to talk but not knowing what to say.

"What?" He finally sputtered out, starring at my with that same incredulous look.

"I mean we make out sometimes and we go on dates but it's not like an every week thing. It's just kind of random and whatever, but he always initiates them, and I don't know, I just not really sure what he wants. And I'm not the type of person that just sleeps around, but it's not like I really want to date other people or anything and -"

"Wait," Austin said, his looking turning a little mad, "you're talking about you and Dallas?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly, "yeah . . ."

"Dallas is a douche bag." Austin said, getting up and walking out of room, slamming the door behind him.

I watched the chair he was sitting on as it spun around in circles wondering what exactly just happened.

* * *

_Rule #8: Leave them alone when they are pissed off for no reason_

* * *

"Hey, Austin?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the basement living room area.

He sat crossed legged on the floor playing a video game

When he didn't answer me, I went to sit down beside him.

"Go away, Ally."

It was the first words I had heard from him in hours.

After he stormed out of the room, Austin went for a run, and I sat in the painfully quiet house letting guilt eat away at my stomach as I tried to figure out why we was so upset.

It didn't work, if I was honest.

I had come up with a few ideas, but they either seemed outrageous or they didn't make sense.

Austin was my best friend, he cared about me.

That was the best answer I could give.

I guess he didn't like how Dallas has been treating me.

I don't know.

Maybe he's right, if that is even what he is thinking. Maybe I shouldn't settle for a few dates here and there.

Maybe I deserve a real, honest to god, meet-the-parents boyfriend.

But that also doesn't explain why he's not talking to me.

If that was the case, he would be lecturing me about how Dallas isn't good enough, not shutting himself off into the basement, playing video games, and refusing to talk to me.

"Austin, you have to talk to me," I pleaded wrapping my arm around his bicep.

"Damnit, Ally! I _said _go away! That means I don't want to talk to you. Aren't you supposed to be smart. Leave."

I flinched back as Austin yelled, but didn't make a move to get up or change my position in anyway, instead staring into the deep look in his eyes.

"What did I do, Austin? What did I do to get you so mad? Please, just tell me. I can't stand you being mad at me." I was begging him, one step away from getting down on my knees.

He didn't answer, but the tightness in his jaw made me swallow a little harder, trying not to bite my lip.

He looked away, apparently no longer able to keep eye contact with me. I kept staring, challenging him in a way to stare back at me.

He met the challenge. His eyes locking with mine as he spoke.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" His voice was no longer loud yelling, it was quiet and hurt. Austin was showing what he was hiding behind the anger, and that gave me hope to know that it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"No, Austin. I can't lose you, not even for a day. You mean to much to me. I meant it when I said I can't do this without you."

I starred into his eyes, watching as they softened, his face slowly getting closer to mine, his eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

Next Chapter: Interruptions, anger, and brown eyes.

* * *

**a/n: And you got the first really bad cliff hanger of the story. Sorry. Well not really, but we can pretend. See you next week. **

**By the way, I mean disconintuing my earlier updates, not the story :) and Im posted early this week even though you guys didn't earn it ... :(**

**Early update . . . 20 reviews. Remember. Regular updates Sunday, early Saturday. **


	17. Chapter 6

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 6

* * *

_Rule #9: Don't stand to close to them when they are mad_

* * *

Previously:

I starred into his eyes, watching as they softened, his face slowly getting closer to mine, his eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I let my eyes fall close, thinking about how his plump, pink lips were nearing my own, imagining the feel of his lips against mine, his hands on my body, in my hair trailing around -

"Austin! Ally! Time for dinner!"

I blinked, opening my eyes to see Austin's face a breath away from mine.

I bit my lip, and he groaned, moving away from me.

He stood up, sticking a hand out to help me up, "do me a favor?" he asked, "stop doing that," at my look of confusion, he continued on, "biting your lip, it's, uh, distracting."

I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous habit coming into play as he lead me up the stairs, dropping my hand as we got to the top. It was like it never even happened.

And I guess nothing really did.

* * *

_Rule #10: Don't look into their eyes_

* * *

We laid down side by side, our arms touching in the bed.

We didn't say anything for a while, just staying in silence.

I don't know about him, but I was picturing what happened earlier, replaying it over and over in my mind.

He was going to kiss me.

Austin was going to kiss me.

I didn't know what I felt about that.

My best friend was going to kiss me.

I had shared enough kisses with guys over the years to know when a kiss was in the moment and when it was because they liked you, but to be honest, I had no idea with this one.

It was very much an in-the-moment kind of thing, but the pain in his eyes was real, and he wasn't as hesitant as someone kissing in a moment.

They move slowly, deliberately but waiting to make sure you didn't back out. Austin didn't do that, he closed his eyes as soon as he moved in, as if he knew I was going to kiss him if it had gotten that far.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Austin as he turned towards me, his eyes meeting mine in the dark.

Moonlight bounced through his eyes, lighting up just enough of his face.

His finger reached up, trailing the outline of jaw and check bone.

He smiled, almost lovingly at me.

But I wrote that off as my imagination.

"About earlier," I whispered, a little afraid to break the trance we seemed to slowly falling into.

"Don't," he said, trailing his eyes down to my lips. "Don't over think anything, Als."

"But," I started, not finished as his hand trailed lower, over the curve of my side, tickling me.

In order to stop myself from squeaking or making some other weird noise, I bit my lip.

I watched as his brown eyes seemed to turn even darker, even in the darkness of the night.

I low growl came from the back of his throat and our locked gazes faded as my eyes closed, the contact of his lips causing them to shut.

His arms trailed through my hair, down my face until they fell around my waist.

Mine found their way into his hair, fist-ing it in an attempt to bring him even closer to me as I worked my mouth against his.

Tongues met, dancing that intricate step as he rolled us over, his body on top of mine.

My heart swelled at the heat he brought with him, as he pressed me closer into his bed.

One of my legs came to stay on his hip, holding us together as the kiss continued.

I broke up for air, and he trailed kisses up and down my neck until he seemed content.

He rolled us again, and he was back next to me, his arm wrapped around me and our legs tangled together, nice and close.

We starred into each others eyes as the night went on, our breaths evening out until we were both asleep.

* * *

'_What time are you done working?' -Dallas_

I looked at my phone confused.

I wasn't sure why Dallas was texting me in order to ask that.

The only reason I even had my phone out at work was because I was hoping Austin would text me.

I had contemplated telling him I was really bored because the shop was empty, but I hadn't worked up the courage to do it.

I replied back to Dallas anyway, hoping I would find out what the reasoning behind him asking was.

'_7:30. Why?' -Ally_

I waited for less than 60 seconds before he replied back.

'_We have a date tonight, remember? That work party for my mom? You promised you would go. And I'll pick you up at 8:15, okay?' -Dallas_

Only now I remember, and I groaned. I had promised a while ago I would go.

I was planning on stop this whole date thing with Dallas, but I guess it would have to wait until tonight.

* * *

Next Chapter: Some advice from Trish, a lie, and a twisted ending, in more ways than one.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but that kiss though? Don't forget, 4 more chapters and the bonus one. :)**

**Update Sunday. saturday update update . . . 22 reviews. **


	18. Chapter 7

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 7

* * *

_Rule #11: Don't hide dates from them_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I texted Trish, asking her when I should do it.

'_Should I tell Dalas I don't want to go on dates with him anymore tonight during our date, or after?' -Ally_

She quickly answered back.

'_After?' -Trish _

I replied.

'_Like, tomorrow, or the next time he asks me.' -Ally_

She texted me back saying I guess it depends why I was breaking it off.

If it was because there was someone else, I should do it tonight. If it was because I didn't like him, I should do it next time he asked me on a date, and if it was because they weren't fun or any other reason, I should do it tomorrow. I texted her back, before putting my phone away and closing up the store.

'_Thanks so much, Trish. You are the best. Love you. :D' -Ally_

* * *

I ran into Austin as I was walking out of our room.

"Woah," he said, grabbing my elbows to steady me on my feet.

"Thanks," I said, bowing my head to avoid eye contact.

It didn't work though since he took one finger and forced my chin up so I had to look at him.

"You look beautiful, Ally," he told me, sincerity in his voice.

I loved that he called me beautiful and not hot.

It wasn't his usually flirty self, it was genuine and sweet, and had my heart flipping around inside my chest.

The rosy red color of a blush covered my cheeks as I thanked him, moving to go around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stopping me in my tracks.

I turned to look at him, forcing the panic off of my face as best I could.

"Uh, I'm, uh, going to Trish's house, were, uh, having a girls night."

He smiled at me, a real genuine smile as if he was happy I was leaving him here to hang out by himself.

"That's great. Have a fun time. I'm going to work out a little, maybe play football with some guys later or something."

I smiled back him, because it seemed to be contagious.

"That's awesome. Have fun. I'll see you later."

And with that, I pushed the lie away from my mind, meeting Dallas before he could knock and rushing him out into his car and away from the Moon's house.

* * *

I quietly opened the door, turning the knob slowly and gently pushing it open. As soon as the door closed behind me, the lamp besides Austin bed turned on, and I turned, looking at Austin as he sat in his desk chair, a serious expression on his face.

"Uh, -"

"You lied," Austin cut me off, the cold tone in his voice effectively cutting me off anyway.

"Uh, I-"

"Why did you lie?" I swallowed, his voice took on that I-could-care-less tone and it had my heart clenching.

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Don't continue lying." The sharp, demanding tone in his voice was scaring me and attracting me to him at the same time.

"I guess I didn't want to tell you because, it didn't, uh, mean anything. I promised him awhile ago and I actually told him I wasn't going to do this anymore."

He stared at me for a second, the anger still clearly radiating from him.

He took a step closer, since he had already gotten up from his chair, his arms caged me in, blocking me against the wall.

* * *

_Rule #12: Don't bring up his parents_

* * *

His mouth found mine, and I almost moaned at the feeling.

I _did _moan at the feeling.

He sucked my bottom lip, waiting until my mouth popped open so he could introduce his tongue.

It wasn't that first time we had kissed like this, but I craved it.

It had my stomach twisting and twirling while fluttering around like a butterfly.

My head spun, sending me to outer space and back a few times.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, jumping up and letting him hold up all my weight.

The controlling, anger he had been showing was not helping what I felt for the boy currently kissing me.

He backed us up towards the bed, letting me sit down on the edge as he kneeled in front of me.

He reached for the hew of his shirt, pulling it off in a quick motion and I let my hands work around his chest as he worked on distracting me with his kisses again.

My head went back to spining, like it was on one of those swirling cups ride at an amusement park.

In my fog, I missed as he pulled up my shirt, exposing my bra. He was kissing down my stomach, his hands toying with the button of shorts and then the zipper. I stopped him as he started to pulled them off.

He groaned, kissing my lips again as he forced my body back onto the bed, climbing onto of me and letting my feet hang off the end as his straddled my waist.

He started trailing his hand down my body, kissing me hard.

"Austin," I said, moaning a little but trying to get his attention.

His hand started reaching in through my unbuttoned shorts, instead of trying to take them off again.

I pushed him back taking a big breath of air before saying, "Austin, your parents, they are just in the other room, I can't, we can't," he groaned, rolling off me and muttering whatever as he made his way out the door, once again leaving me confused and alone in his room.

Although this time, I wasn't wearing a shirt.

* * *

Next Chapter: Austin-wide block out.

* * *

**a/n: Wow. Yeah. Okay. Let me know what you thought? Thanks. **

**Update Saturday. Friday update . . . 10 reviews. **


	19. Chapter 8

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 8

* * *

_Rule #13: Don't talk about what happened_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I took my lip into my mouth as I headed downstairs.

I knew Mimi would be confused and ready to ask questions if I didn't show up for the usual Sunday morning breakfast with the family, but I hadn't talked to Austin yet.

In fact, I hadn't even seen him since he left me in his room last night. He never came back, although his car was still here so either he slept in the basement or went running somewhere.

I entered the kitchen, heading towards the table in the room, and taking my usual spot.

Austin sat beside me, like always, and I turned to look at him.

He was staring intently into the place-mat set in front of him.

So he was ignoring me.

Fuck that.

"Ally, Austin, you two have such great behavior today." she smiled lovingly at as, before her expression turned serious, "what is _wrong _with you two?"

When we didn't make a move to answer she continued on, "I mean, you two are usually laughing and joking and singing, and I'm always telling you to be quiet, but today, you guys haven't even said a word."

I looked at Austin, but he still wasn't looking at me, instead staring at his mother, so I spoke up.

"I think we are both, uh, kind of tired. We were up really late."

Mimi smiled at me, "oh, I see, well eat up then, guys, you'll need all the energy you can get."

* * *

"Austin?" I asked.

We were both in his room. He was sitting at his desk while I was on the bed.

We were both typing away at our laptops, but the silence was starting to kill me.

"Mmmm." It was a mumble, not even a word, but it was the most I had gotten in what was approaching a full day.

And if you've ever had someone by your side, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, you know even a day of silence feels like an eternity.

So my heart swelled, at least he was kind of, sort of talking to me.

That was a step, right?

"Can you, uh, play some music. The silence is giving me a headache."

Instead of answering, he just pressed play on the boom box beside him, letting the CD from yesterday play.

It brought back our night together last night, all the way to the tragic ending.

* * *

_Rule # 14: Don't let them ignore you for more than a day_

* * *

"Austin," I asked again, this time getting up and placing my closed laptop on the desk next to him.

He looked at me, an annoyed expression on his face, but didn't say anything.

His laptop was open to a music downloading site, trying to take off some of his songs.

You know, since that's illegal and everything.

I reached forward and shut his laptop lid after he turned back to it.

The annoyance in his eyes increased, as he turned to look at me again. "What?"

I gave him a sharp look, "Don't give me that crap, Austin. You know what."

"If I did," he told me cockily, standing up to meet my stance, "I wouldn't have asked."

"What the hell, Austin? You are mad at me! For no apparent reason!" I yelled pushing at his chest.

He didn't even move though, in fact, he took a step closer.

"No reason, Ally! No _reason_. Of course I have a fucking reason. I'm not a douche." He yelled right back at me.

I wanted to flinch a little at his anger by I reminded myself that he was ignoring me, and it wasn't justified.

"What? Because I mentioned the fact that your parents are in the room next to us. Because I didn't let you fuck me? You're my best friend, Austin. Or you're supposed to be. I'm not a slut."

The anger in his eyes had me regret some of that, but it was too late now.

"Fuck you," he told me, "You'll sleep with Dallas who isn't even your boyfriend, but you won't sleep with me even though I'm your best friend and I obviously love you!"

The words didn't even faze me.

Most people would have frozen up, starred at him in shock, but I knew he only meant it as a friend.

He only loved me as a friend.

"I didn't sleep with Dallas. Not once, not twice, not ever. And I don't plan on it. Like I told you, I broke it off."

"Well, that's the only smart thing you've done in a while."

His anger fell a little as he took as step closer to me, backing me up against the wall, but not caging me in.

After a while, he spoke.

"So if my parents weren't here . . ." he trailed off, hoping I would fill him in, but I didn't say anything.

I just sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, teeth grazing the pink, plump curve of it.

He groaned, pulling me against him as his lips hit mine.

I kissed him back, feeling my heart as it jumped out of my chest.

Maybe I should have told him why I broke it off with Dallas.

Maybe if I said it was because of another guy . . .

A guy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a love for music.

Maybe then he wouldn't have ignored me all day.

But if I told him I was falling in love with a boy, a boy who doesn't always have the best influence on me, maybe he'd be too freaked out to talk to me anymore.

* * *

Next Chapter: Keeping it short and simple.

* * *

**a/n: Only one more chapter until the epilogue, also known as Chapter 10. Wow. And then the bonus chapter, of course.**

**Update Sunday****. Saturday update . . . 25 reviews.**


	20. Chapter 9

******~3~**

* * *

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 9

* * *

_Rule #15: Don't fall in love_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

As Austin kissed me, and I kissed him back, my mind was in another place.

It was going on to every moment, every second, where I now realized I was falling in love with my best friend.

My 17th birthday, when he made me that love CD because I was crushing out on Dallas.

When I lost my book and it turned out Dez had used it for his gingerbread house, but he spent the whole day helping me look.

When he sang me to sleep when there was a spider in my room (after killing it of course).

When he brought me ice cream, the first time I had gone out with Dallas and he didn't call me for a month.

When he attempted to make chicken noodle soup before having to call his mother to help him fix it that time I was sick.

All this time, and I've slowly been falling in love.

Falling in love with my best friend.

Falling in love with Austin Moon.

So head-over-heels-in-love.

* * *

_Rule #16: Tell them when you do it anyway_

* * *

Admitting it to myself was one thing, but trying to figure out how I was going to Austin was another thing.

I put my hand on his chest, breaking the kiss.

I have to tell him, right?

We tell each other everything.

"Austin," I asked quietly as we worked on catching our breath.

He had moved us to sit down on the bed, our legs brushing up against each others.

I leaned back until my back hit the soft surface, waiting as he did it too before turning to look into his eyes.

"We tell each other everything, right?"

He smiled at me. "Everything."

"I have to tell you something."

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me up against him.

I took a deep breath, looking away from his eyes.

"I think I love you."

He breathed out a laugh in my face and I felt my heart clench painful until I looked in his eyes.

There was a smile on his face, "I love you too, Als. But what is it."

I sighed, still keeping our gazes locked, "Austin, that _is_ it. I love you. I'm _in _love with you."

For a moment he didn't say anything, but for some reason I wasn't worried.

An odd feeling of calm was washing over me as I watched his face.

His eyes were on me, but they weren't really watching me. I think he was trying to process what I just said.

But after a while, the smile stayed on his face.

He leaned in, pressing a light, chaste kiss on my lips that had my heart spinning.

"I _know _I'm in love with you."

And with that, he kissed me.

* * *

Next Chapter: Epilogue of sorts. Jealous. 19. All my favorite things. Oh, and a final question.

* * *

**a/n: That's it. I realize it's short, but there was nothing else to write. **

**Now it's just time for the epilogue and bonus chapter. Woo! **

**Update Sunday 11/9****. Saturday 11/8 update . . . 30 reviews. Maybe 28 if I'm feeling generous. :)**


End file.
